High maintance
by blackirishawk
Summary: Kenwyn wanted some quality time with Rex on their day off, so she seduced him, in a way... but how did she end up handcuffed to his bed? M for a reason ppl! oh and this is the first one of its kind! for Mature ones only!


I'm so proud of myself! I created the first Kenwyn and Rex Mature Fanfic! *Does happy dance* And for those who are waiting for chapter 5 of darkness's light i will have it up by next week so dont you worry about a thing! I did this fanfic as a challege between me and my bro so yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own, but Rex is still hot to me!

* * *

><p>Kenwyn was shocked! How did she end up handcuffed to Rex's bed, naked with Rex standing over her with an evil smirk on his face? Everything was going great after they started making out on his couch. She couldn't believe Rex would do this to her! Kenwyn thought as she thought back on what was supposed to be their day off.<p>

(Flashback)

_**It was always a problem with them. They never had enough time for each, one being a foot soldier and the other a high class weapon. It was difficult, to say in the least, to spend quality time together. So every time they do there is only one thing they can do... well maybe two.**_

"_**Dinner and a movie!" Rex shouted excitedly as he plopped on the couch before turning on the TV to his favorite Spanish soap opera. Kenwyn rolled her before shaking her head. Finally dressed in casual clothes, Kenwyn decided to let her hair down so when she shook her head pieces of hair fell into her face and blinded her vision. With a frustrated sigh, Kenwyn pushed the stray hairs behind her ear. "Really Rex, this is how you want to spend our night off?" She gestured to the Spanish soap opera before looking at Rex, who was in his usual get up, "Watching Spanish love story mush?" Rex waved his hand absently as he stuffed his face with popcorn that sat on the table, "Shh Rafael is about to tell Maria whether or he loves her or her sister Rosa." Kenwyn huffed before quickly getting up and walking to the TV. "Oh Maria **__**yo**__** solo **__**para**__** decircle -"**_

_**Rex watched in horror as the TV went blank, followed by a faint buzzing sound. Slowly turning towards Kenwyn, he watched as she removed her finger from the power button and smiled sweetly before walking towards him. "Now that there's no more distractions, I think we can finally get down to what we been missing." Kenwyn looked at Rex from beneath her eyelashes as she ran her fingers lightly down his arm, watching as his eyes slowly darkened with lust, "don't you think so Rex?" Suddenly their lips met, roughly kissing each other as their teeth clashed in their rush. Rex put his hands on Kenwyn's waist as he shoved his tongue in her mouth, quickly dominating the kiss, before gliding them up her body until they rested underneath her breast. He rubbed his thumbs on the underside of her breast before quickly lifting her shirt over head, tossing it somewhere on the floor. He heard Kenwyn moan as his hands molded her breasts, his fingers taking turns pinching her nipples through her black lacy bra. Rex leaned back to watch Kenwyn's eyes darken further with lust, before he began kissing from her jaw down her neck, sucking on the pulse he found there. **_

_**Taking note that Kenwyn was not close enough for his liking, Rex easily lifted Kenwyn onto his lap, causing her to straddle him. Satisfied, Rex continued his attack down her body, stopping only to rip off her bra in his haste. As the sound of the ripped material o passed some of the passion induced haze left Kenwyn's eyes as she glared down at Rex. "Do you know how much—," Kenwyn moaned, cutting herself off as Rex latched onto her nipple, rolling it around his tongue.**_

_**Kenwyn couldn't take much more. Having Rex do these things to her was just plain cruel. Teasing her until she couldn't help, but melt into his arms. She ran her hands through his hair before gripping the ones at the base of his skull. Kenwyn moaned desperately as Rex let go of her nipple with an audible 'pop' causing her to rock her hips unconsciously against him. Rex let out a low growl as he felt her heat through both of their pants as she rocked against the bugle he knew was quickly hardening in his pants. Rex went back to kissing Kenwyn causing her to lose all sense on what was going on around her. She felt Rex pick her up and began moving, but she was too busy ridding him of his clothes to notice where. Suddenly she felt the soft satin sheets of Rex's bed touch her back as Rex quickly discarded her pants. She didn't find it weird that Rex moved her arms until they were above her head, pressing them firmly, letting her know that he wanted her to keep them there. She was too distracted to mind, as she feverously kissed Rex's neck to his chest, making sure to leave her mark on his flesh. She was concentrating on the hot pool of arousal she felt as Rex curled his tongue back around hers, so much so that she didn't hear the faint clicks before Rex pulled away from her. Kenwyn moaned at the loss, trying in vain to reach for him, until she felt she couldn't.**_

(End of flashback)

Rex watched as Kenwyn struggled to clear her mind to find out why she couldn't move. He couldn't have now, could he? He thought as a smirk spread across his face. From his position on her left he slowly ran his fingers down her neck, cupping her breast, before he bent forward and started sucking her nipples. From his view he watched as Kenwyn moan, tugging at handcuffs. Letting go of her nipples, he continued licking his way down her stopping for a second to lick her hip bone, kissing her inner thigh. Positioning himself in between her thighs, Rex waited until he made eye contact with Kenwyn before he slowly licked her cunt. He watched as she bit her lip to try and keep from making any noise, only ending up making these extremely sexy mewling sounds in the back of her throat. Rex continued sucking on her lips before inserting his tongue inside her folds.

Kenwyn screamed, raising her hips off the bed, before Rex pushed them back down, holding them still as he continued to screw her with his tongue. Suddenly Rex removed his tongue, but before Kenwyn could let out a disappointed moan, it was quickly replaced by fingers. Once he started ramming his fingers in and out of her tight warmth, Kenwyn moan accelerated in volume, causing Rex to shove his fingers into her mouth, so she wouldn't rouse his neighbors (Something told him to go with that private suite providence was going to give him). "Oh, mi lindo gatito, you're going to make Bobo curious if I don't do this?" Rex smirked as Kenwyn bit the fingers in her mouth as her answer, "Unless you like this idea and just wanted to be gagged." Rex watched in excitement as Kenwyn moaned, sending the vibrations straight to his manhood, causing him to grimace as his pants grew tighter. Rex felt her vaginal muscles spasming around his fingers, knowing she was close making him push his fingers in deeper, rubbing that spot in her body that brought her the most pleasure. Smirking as he suddenly got an idea, Rex removed his fingers that were in her mouth, watching the string of saliva that connected them to her mouth snap as he moved them away. Lifting the lower half of her body up as he continued to pump his fingers into her, Rex squeezed her ass before spreading her cheeks apart, finding that puckered entrance. Circling around her hole until he saw it relax, Rex slowly inserted his fingers, loving the way both of her holes contracted and fluttered around his fingers, before he swiftly pumped them in and out of her.

The duel attack on her body was too much for Kenwyn as she let out a mewling moan as she came around Rex's fingers. "Oh yes, cum some more for me babe," Kenwyn moaned again as she came a second time from Rex's words and from him hitting the bundle of nerves inside her. Her vision flashed white as the pleasure washed over her, making her go limp. She vaguely felt Rex moved from between her legs, before he uncuffed her. After she regained her breath and came out of her pleasurable haze, she noticed she was on her stomach, her ass raised in the air as Rex was slowly inserting himself inside her. Kenwyn didn't know if she could take much more, her throat being a little dry from his previous attentions, she didn't think she could until Rex started moving, hitting that spot inside her that caused her to scream. She heard Rex groaned as she contracted around him. She heard Rex mumbling things to her, but all she caught was tight, damn, and cum as he fisted her hair and turned her head as he plowed his tongue inn rhythm with his thrust. Soon Rex picked up his pace, as he ripped his lips from her and smiled before he groaned, slowing down again.

"Rex… Don't stop please," Kenwyn was willing to beg, she was so close and now he was slowing down more, did he want her to die? Rex groaned again, "Yeah I know babe, I'm close to, but I wanted to show you something." Kenwyn couldn't stop the growl that escaped her throat, "Really Rex? Could you have picked a more inconvient time to show me something?" Kenwyn cried as she desperately tried to pick up the pace by pumping her hips back against him. "Yeah I know but I promise you'll like this. I found another way to use my nanites, and since I promised you I'd warn you before I do something, I just thought I'll tell you." And without letting her respond, Rex picked up the pace; tightening his hold he had on her hips. As they both were drawing near, Rex activated his nanites, causing lines to form on her skin, as his nanites attached to hers. Kenwyn's eyes widen as she was suddenly experiencing the most intense pleasure she ever felt before as her back arched and she started cumming.

Rex felt Kenwyn's cum splash on his stomach, before he walls tightened around him forcibly, triggering his release, which he let out with a low groan. His release was slowing down before Kenwyn came a second time causing his release to start again, cumming hard inside her. Kenwyn finally dropped limp on the bed, feeling her and Rex's release slide down her leg as he slowly pulled out of her, before dropping down next to her.

When she finally caught her breath, Kenwyn moved to snuggle against Rex as he wrapped his arms around her. "That's a very useful trick you had there Mr. Salazar," Kenwyn said with a tired laugh. Rex laughed as he kissed her on her head, "And it's all for you Mrs. Salazar." Rex tightened his grip on his wife before passing whispered 'I love you' between each other, falling asleep in a very satisfied haze.

(Next door)

"Urgggh! Can't that kid keep it down! There are some people who want to go to sleep and not be woken up by his midnight adventures!" Bobo yelled as he covered his ears with a pillow. (Just in case they woke up!)

* * *

><p>Poor Bobo! lol Please review tell me if i did good k? Thank you for reading<p> 


End file.
